Broadsword Helicarrier
Background Found in 99PA by the New Navy in a former Vaulted Dry Dock of hte old American Empire, the now named Broadsword sat for centuries in a partially completed state. She was to be the ultimate in force and power projection across the globe for her nation. After the signing of the SWORD initiative, New Navy and Triax engineers descended upon her to get her ready and operational. This ship had state of the art facilities for her time and they were still top notch for present day. Making sure she was well defended with ample armaments, the Broadsword carried the best troops both sides had to offer. Deploying in the year 108PA, the ship was lauched in secrecy with o0nly the highest upper echelons of the the government and military being aware of her aside from those serving on board. The Broadsword has served well since her launch, thwarting the Lord of the deep on at least two separate occasions as well as engaging the Splugorth twice in the North Atlantic. Model Type - Broadsword Helicarrier Class - Sword Class Carrier Crew - 2600 plus 6000 troops, pilots and support personnel MDC By Location Main Hull 25 000 Hull per 40 ft 1 000 Island Tower 12 000 Flight Decks 10 000 Elevators 1 500 ea Forward Propulsion units 2 000 ea Main Rotor Mounts 5 000 each Main Rotors 2 000 each Main Rail Cannon Turrets 2 000 each Belly Rail Cannons 1 500 each CIWS 300 ea Missile Launchers 700 ea Sensors Arrays 800 ea Aircraft Catapults 400 ea AR - 18 Armour - stop up to and including the the equivalent of a standard 40mm round (5d4x10+10sd/5d4+1md) Speed Surface Speed - 75 kph Submerged - 32 kph Flight Speed - 180 kph Altitude - 6 000m Statistics Height - 76m Length - 492m Width - 152m Weight - 195 000 tons Cargo - 20 000 tons Power System - 3 × nuclear reactors, 6 × steam turbines, 4 × shafts, 480,000 shp, 20 year fuel capacity. Consumables last for upto a year, except fuel and aircraft consumables during combat operations that last only a month or less. Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Medium Range Launchers (8) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - varies Damage - varies Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 per launcher Payload - 12 per launcher with 3 sets of reload ready to go Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - CIWS gatling railgun (24) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6 x 10 per 40 round burst Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - 100 bursts each Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Long Range Missile Launchers (8) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/installation Range - varies Damage - varies Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-8 per launcher Payload - 8 per launcher with 3 sets or reloads ready to go Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Short Range Missile Launchers (24) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/missile Range - varies Damage - varies Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-18 Payload - 18 per launcher with 3 sets of reload ready to go Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Mini Missile Launchers Launchers (48) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/missile Range - varies Damage - varies Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-24 Payload - 24 per launcher with 5 sets of reloads ready to go Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Retractable Heavy Rail Cannon Turrets (2) Primary Purpose - Anti Ship/installation Range - 15km Damage - 2d6 x 100 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - 80 slugs Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Medium Rail Cannon (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/installation Range - 12km Damage - 1d4 x 100 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 120 slugs Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties +2 strike with weapon systems Cannot dodge Systems of Note Radar - Range - 800 miles (800km), +15% Read Sensory Equipment, +2 initiative. Track 144 targets, display 72 and lock onto 12. EW Equipment - -20% to opposing read sensory equipment skill rolls, -3 to be hit by torpedoes, -2 to be hit by missiles Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 800 miles Targeting Computer Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations, Range 100 miles Various Thermal, Infared etc sensors and systems. Inertial Navigation System. Communications Array - Range of 5000km Supernatural Creature Containment Cells Full super computer analysis lab Light Manufacturing facilities to produce ammunition and some armaments. Carried Craft Aircraft - 240 - S-16S Stealth Fighter, Striker Attack Helicopter, Manta ray, XM-180 Dragonfly, XM-270 Mosiquito, XM-280 Fighter, XM-199 Phoenix, XML-280 Black Eagle Power Armour - 400 - Semper Fi, X-535 Jager, X-10A Predator, X-710 Hell Angel, T-550 Glitterboy, T-31 Super Trooper, TXD-100 Ultra Robot Vehicles - 200 - X-2000 Dynamax, X-2700 Dragonwing, X-4500 Gunman, X-5001 Devastator Mk II (2) Vehicles - 100 - Iwo Jima MIFV, X-6000 Sub, XM-330 Phantom TankXS-20 Sea Mite, XS-24 Sea Bat References Used Wikipedia Encyclopedia of Modern Warcraft Rifts Underseas Rifts Triax and the NGR Rifts Triax 2